En la proxima vida
by AmanteDelYaoi5420
Summary: Este destino resulto ser muy cruel para nosotros. Por esa razón, si volviéramos a reencarnar en la siguiente vida, me encantaría volver a encontrarte... Izumi. Este fic participa del topic 'Escuela Shinobi: creación de fics del foro de La Aldea Oculta entre Las Hojas. (What If). (Spoiler).


En la próxima vida.

 _._

 _._

 _Disclaimer:_ Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

 _Aviso especial:_ Este Fic es a pedido especial de la querida autora ZAAMEI.

 _Advertencias generales:_ Posible OoC, What If?, Spoiler.

 _._

 _._

 _._

Dolor y felicidad. Fueron las emociones primordiales que, según Itachi, se presentaron en la mayoría de los acontecimientos que entretejían su vida. Tristes emociones que fueron el motor de su existencia, mientras vagaba inevitablemente a través de las tinieblas del odio humano que propagaban los Uchiha.

Un golpe de estado. No había forma más ruin y despreciable de traer desgracias al mundo, eso Itachi lo sabía con seguridad, puesto que los miembros de su Clan estuvieron dispuestos a todo con tal de cumplir ese egoísta objetivo. Fugaku Uchiha había sido la mente maestra de ese plan mientras que los demás, como fieles vasallos, siguieron las órdenes de su líder e intentaron tomar el poder sobre el Hokage y La Aldea de la Hoja.

Para Itachi fue dolorosamente sorprendente ver cómo en poco tiempo su propia rama de sangre familiar se había privado de los valores que prometió proteger hasta el final, olvidándose así de que los verdaderos objetivos tanto de los Uchiha como de los distintos Clanes eran proteger y mantenerse siempre fieles a los suyos. Itachi era el único Uchiha que pensaba de forma diferente a sus compañeros. Él sabía que las hermandades entre los habitantes de Konoha eran muy fuertes, por lo que todas las personas que habitaban la aldea eran parte de la formación de dichos lazos, cuidándose la espalda en cada batalla los unos a otros como amigos sin importar la clase de sangre que puedan llegar a poseer. Eso era lo que significaba proteger a los suyos, e Itachi, sin importar las consecuencias de sus actos, había salvado de la guerra a sus hermanos de la hoja pagando un precio muy alto por ello.

Itachi pensó que sería fácil masacrar a todo su Clan. Por un lado fue fácil matarlos a todos, eso no implicó esfuerzo alguno. Pero por el otro, el enorme pensar y dolor emocional que sentía le hacía las cosas muy difíciles, tan difíciles, que por momentos había querido frenar la matanza e incumplir con la orden del consejo. Ya era demasiado tarde para retractarse y divagar, si bien era verdad que deseaba parar con el mar de sangre, también era verdad que no se arrepentía de haber elegido su camino junto a La Aldea de la Hoja.

La masacre del Clan del fuego había sido la última opción a la cual el consejo del Hokage tuvo que recurrir, y aquel destinado a cumplir esa misión fue, irónicamente, un miembro de los Uchiha. A pesar de sus dudas, Itachi cumplió con su objetivo, sin derramar una sola lágrima. Su pecho se sentía seco y frío, mientras que sus ojos parecían estar sin vida. Era como si el mismo hubiese matado una parte de su alma con sus propias manos.

 _«¿Qué es lo que se debe sentir dentro del alma, cuando en realidad no se siente nada? Un corazón muerto no puede latir, y mucho menos sentir»_

Ese pensamiento daba vueltas en la mente de Itachi a medida que avanzaba por los tejados. No le preocupaba en absoluto hacer ruido, después de todo, los muertos tampoco pueden oír.

Para su suerte, todo había terminado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, aunque ante sus pupilas pareció una eternidad. En realidad no toda su tarea se había llevado cabo, Itachi sabía que aún faltaban dos cosas sumamente difíciles por hacer, solo que trataba de evitarlas. La primera era hacerle frente a su hermano menor cuando regresara de su entrenamiento, eso era lo más difícil, puesto que le sería imposible no sentirse destrozado al ver la cara de desamor y llanto que pondría el pequeño, eso sin mencionar el hecho de que después de eso tendría que dejarlo abandonado a su suerte. Y la segunda cosa más difícil... le tocaba llevarla a cabo en ese momento.

Vagaba de techo en techo buscando a su compañero de matanza, el cual le insistía en que lo nombrara bajo el apelativo de Madara, aunque Itachi estaba seguro de que aquel hombre enmascarado no era el auténtico Madara, solo era un farsante con sangre maldita en sus venas. Anteriormente, Itachi iba ser ayudado por Shisui, lastimosamente su mejor amigo, o mejor dicho su hermano mayor, ya no estaba en el mundo de los vivos, al igual que casi todos los Uchiha él estaba muerto. No había logrado llorar ni siquiera después de haber visto a Shisui caer por la cascada Nakano, lo cual daba la posibilidad de que tal vez ya jamás volvería a llorar.

En poco tiempo, llegó hasta su destino: la casa de Izumi. Los padres de la chica ya estaban muertos, no se apreciaban señales de vida. Al parecer Madara ya había hecho su trabajo en esos condominios, o al menos eso pensó.

—Itachi, ¡sálvame!

Hay cosas que ni su corazón muerto no puede olvidar, y entre todas esas cosas, estaba la voz de Izumi. ¿Cuántas veces la había salvado de los males del mundo y de la guerra? Fueron incontables veces, más de las que el mismo podría contar. Lamentablemente ya nada podía hacer por ella... esa sería la primera y la última vez que no la salvaría. Sin importar nada, Izumi debía morir ya que a pesar de ser una "media sangre", también llevaba el linaje Uchiha en sus venas. Itachi deseaba que muriera bajo sus propias manos, no en las manos de un desconocido enmascarado.

La escena que se presentó frente a sus ojos término por destrozar su alma. Madara estaba allí, a punto de activar su Mangekyou Sharingan; e Izumi estaba amarrada a una cuerda de aluminio prácticamente indestructible, suplicado entre sollozos. Itachi se sentía miserable. Ella estaba llorando por él, suplicando para que la salvara... en verdad hubiera deseado poder hacerlo.

De una vez por todas, el cuervo decidió salir a la luz y dejarse ver.

— ¡Madara! —Itachi dejó salir su voz en un grito, llamando la atención de Izumi.

— ¡Itachi... estás aquí! —La voz de Izumi denotaba una máxima tranquilidad, mientras que una tenue sonrisa adueñaba su rostro marcado por las lágrimas frescas derramadas anteriormente.

Madara se dio la media vuelta para mirar a Itachi a través de su máscara, ligeramente sorprendido. Antes de que el cuervo llegara, él ya sabía lo que tenía planeado hacer: mataría a la chida con sus propias manos por voluntad propia... a pesar de tener que matar así una gran parte de su alma.

—Madara, tu trabajo aquí se terminó —Izumi frunció el ceño preocupada al escuchar esa declaración. ¿Acaso Itachi tenía que ver con la reciente masacre? Ella no se lo imaginaba entonces, pero sus dudas serian saldadas —. Yo personalmente me encargaré de Izumi.

—Está bien. Si así lo deseas —Madara solo asintió, no obstante decidió dejar a la chica amarrada para que no se defendiera de ninguna forma —. Te esperaré en la puerta de salida de la aldea.

Itachi asintió, viendo como su compañero se alejaba por los tejados. Luego poso su fría mirada en los asustados ojos de Izumi, pensando que sería demasiado cruel usar el Tsukuyomi en ella. Si debía morir, entonces tendría una muerte rápida y lo menos dolorosa posible.

—Itachi, ¿tú hiciste todo esto? ¿Este es el camino que has elegido? —Izumi no parecía estar decepcionada, pero si triste sabiendo lo que le esperaba no a ella, si no a su querido Itachi.

—Lo siento, Izumi. Este es mi camino, no puedo dejar que una guerra civil destruya toda Konoha —Itachi estaba seguro de que Izumi sabia sobre los planes de los Uchiha, y por eso razón no hacían falta explicaciones —. Sabrás la razón de esto.

—Lo sé, Itachi, entiendo tus razones. Sé cuál es mi destino también, y lo acepto. Seré feliz si eres tu quien acaba con mi vida —Ella sonrió dulcemente, en medio de un mar de llanto por su parte. A decir verdad, tampoco había estado de acuerdo con el golpe de estado en contra de La Aldea de la Hoja —. Elegiste el mejor camino. A pesar del dolor que te traería una misión como esta protegiste a los nuestros, y por eso estoy orgullosa de ti.

Izumi se incorporó de suelo a duras penas, sus cuerdas amarraban sus brazos así que no podría estremecerse cuando Itachi impactara su golpe final en ella.

—Gracias, Izumi. _Es cierto que la que los shinobi de esta tierra tienen su la oscuro, pero sin importar nada, yo sigo siendo Itachi Uchiha, de La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas_ —Y esa frase marcó el final.

Rápidamente, Itachi desenvainó la espada que llevaba en su espada, dejando ver así el filo que se iba perdiendo por las manchas de sangre. De un momento a otro, ambos, Itachi e Izumi, sintieron como el tiempo se paralizaba a medida que la espada se clavaba en el pecho de la chica, hundiéndose así cada vez más hasta traspasar el otro lado del cuerpo inerte. Itachi sentía como el sonido de los cuervos retumbaba ante sus oídos, como la sangre inocente circulaba por sus manos desde el mango de su espada. Él era representado por los cuervos: fieles siervos de la muerte y de la oscuridad misma.

La respiración de Izumi se hacía cada vez más lenta, mientras que fuertes espasmos invadían todo su cuerpo. Escupía sangre por la boca... señales de que pronto su vida se extinguiría. Itachi lo sabía con seguridad, puesto que estaba sosteniendo a Izumi para que no cayera.

—I-Ita-chi... —Izumi ya se sentía morir, sus párpados le pesaban y su voz ya estaba rota... al igual que su corazón.

—Lo siento, Izumi. Perdóname por favor —A pesar del fuerte nudo en su garganta, Itachi podía hablar claro... puesto que sería la última vez que hablaría con Izumi —. Quisiera que las cosas fueran diferentes, pero ya no hay nada que hacer... esta es mi vida.

Se tensó a la vez que ya no se escuchaba respiración alguna por parte de la chica... Izumi estaba muerta. Muchos recuerdos azotaron su mente. Memorias de sus vivencias con ella y con Shisui, cuando todavía eran un equipo de tres y no solo de uno. Cuando la había salvado en el frente de batalla de la guerra. Él había sido su salvador, y ahora, era también su asesino.

Sin darse cuenta, un líquido frio comenzó a bajar por una de sus mejillas. Aun con Izumi en brazos, Itachi pasó su mano por el lugar mojado y se dio cuenta de que por fin había logrado llorar, solo que ese llanto era muerto: eran lágrimas frías las que derramaba.

—Te a-amo, Ita-chi —esas fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó salir de los dulces labios de la chica, la cual partió del mundo humano con una última sonrisa.

—Izumi... tal vez ya es demasiado tarde para decirlo, pero yo... también te amo. Siempre te amé, y siempre te amaré, después de todo... nadie ama y recuerda como un Uchiha —El viento comenzó a jugar cruelmente con el cabello de ambos, e Itachi tenía una lejana esperanza de que su amada pudiera escuchar sus últimas palabras —. No hubo suerte para nosotros en esta vida, y sinceramente no me arrepiento de haberte matado, prefiero vivir con ese peso a no haberte conocido nunca.

Itachi se reincorporó y finalmente recostó a Izumi en el jardín de su casa... ese jardín en donde solían jugar juntos de niños. Secó sus lágrimas y su expresión volvió a verse fría como antes. No podía haber espacio para muchos lamentos. Sasuke volvería pronto de su entrenamiento y el verdadero pesar comenzaría en esa noche... la noche más larga de sus vidas.

No se arrepentía en lo más mínimo de su decisión, aun así, no podía evitar preguntarse como hubiesen sido las cosas de forma diferente: ¿Acaso tendría hijos con Izumi? ¿Hubiera podido permanecer junto a su hermano? Esas respuestas las obtendría solo en su próxima vida.

 _«Tal y como lo dije antes, no hubo suerte para nosotros en esta vida. Pero en la próxima vida, en caso de que pudiéramos reencarnar de forma distinta, me encantaría volver a encontrarte como en la primera vez, como una damisela en apuros. Para así poder estar contigo por el resto de nuestras vidas, sentados frente al lago comiendo Dangos... mi preciosa Izumi»_

A Itachi solo le restaba esperar a que esa larga noche llegara a su fin... al igual que esperaba cruzar la línea final de su vida para dar paso a una nueva reencarnación. Por el momento solo bastaba esperar y soportar la carga de lo que serían años de dolor.

Esa era su penitencia.

 _._

 _._

 _Fin._

 _N/A: ZAAMEI, si estás leyendo este Fic espero haber cumplido con tus expectativas. Un cordial saludo a todos los que me leen._


End file.
